


In your shadow I can shine

by DreamerEmma



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), louis tomlinson/harry styles - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Harry bottom, HarryBottom, Homosexual, M/M, geje, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis tops, louistops, niepełnosprawność, niewidomy chłopak
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerEmma/pseuds/DreamerEmma
Summary: Louis Tomlinson to znana gwiazda muzyki pop, która nienawidzi łączenia życia prywatnego z pracą. Jest nieujawnionym gejem, a jego mała tajemnica ma dziewiętnaście lat, nazywa się Harry Styles i jest... niewidomy. Wiedzą o nich jedynie najbliżsi i przyjaciele. Jednak do czasu, gdy Lou omyłkowo wrzuca filmik z ukochanym na Facebooka z ustawieniami na "publiczny". Jego menadżer jest wściekły, a Harry boi się, że pojawi się kolejna broda, niejaka Danielle Campbell, której Louis nawet nie kojarzy.Trochę łez, trochę dram, trochę coming outu i dużo, dużo uroczych słów, zapewniających o miłości. No i Harry ze swoją obsesją czystości i nienawiścią do niepełnosprawności.





	In your shadow I can shine

– Dwa kroki i stolik po prawej – powiedział Louis, wpuszczając chłopaka do domu. Czekał ich cudowny tydzień razem po skończonej trasie i Tomlinson nie marzył o niczym innym jak nadrobienie zaległości i nacieszenie się ukochanym.

Styles zmarszczył brwi, bo nie lubił, gdy coś się zmienia. Ledwie zdążył się nauczyć rozkładu domu Louisa i naprawdę łatwo było to zapomnieć, gdy nie był tu tygodniami.

– Gdzie jesteś? – zapytał, bo nie wiedział, gdzie się skierować.

– Kuchnia.

Trzy kroki do przodu, mały obrazek na ścianie w chropowatej ramce, potem skręt w prawo i pięć kroków. Dłonie Stylesa delikatnie dotykały ścian, bo to dawało mu poczucie orientacji. W końcu trafił na próg, a potem już dwa kroki do przodu i jeden w lewo, by znaleźć się przy wysepce.

– Zamówię pizzę, okej? – zapytał Louis, podchodząc do lodówki, by wyjąć z niej colę.

– Z podwójnym serem. – Harry uśmiechnął się.

– Zawsze, kochanie. Tu masz szklankę z colą – dodał, podsuwając szkło i pozwalając, by młodszy dotknął je.

–Dziękuję.

Louis prędko zamówił pizzę i wziął się za robienie popcornu. Czekało ich miłe popołudnie z mnóstwem kalorii i dobrym filmem. Znalezienie produkcji z udogodnieniem dla niewidomych było naprawdę trudne, ale on był w stanie zrobić wszystko, by tylko jego kochanie było zadowolone. Stojąc w progu i czekając na znak od mikrofalówki, patrzył na Stylesa, który szukał pilota i w końcu włączał telewizor. Sprawnie przeskoczył na programy muzyczne i przesłuchiwał puszczane kawałki.

– Za chwilę Ed Sheeran – powiedział Louis, widząc zapowiedź na ekranie, a wiedział, jak Harry bardzo go uwielbia.

– Dzięki. Który kawałek?

– Perfect.

– O, świetnie.

Mikrofalówka wyrwała go z patrzenia na ukochanego. Wsypał gorącą kukurydzę do dużej miski i wrócił z nią do salonu.

– Co dzisiaj oglądamy?

– Leon Zawodowiec? Udało mi się ostatnio znaleźć.

Styles uśmiechnął się, kiwając głową. Już na początku poprosił o zatrzymanie i opisanie głównych bohaterów. Spojrzał na okładkę płyty i zaczął opisywać.

– Jakiś stary facet z zarostem siwym, mnóstwem zmarszczek i krótkimi czarnymi włosami. Dziewczynka ma około... czternastu lat? Nie wiem. Ma krótkie czarne włosy do ramion i grzywkę.

– Ładna jest?

– Specyficzna.

– A on? Przystojny?

– Nie. Ty jesteś przystojny.

– Naprawdę? – Uśmiechnął się, słysząc komplement. Nie mógł zobaczyć swojego odbicia w lustrze, ale mógł dotknąć ciała, które wydawało mu się grube i pełne niedoskonałości, które sobie wyobrażał.

– Jesteś najpiękniejszą osobą na świecie.

Harry położył rękę na policzku chłopaka, by wyczuć jego usta. W końcu złączył je w krótkim pocałunku. W końcu położył się z głową na kolanach chłopaka, bo przecież i tak nie musiał widzieć telewizora. Ba, on go nie widział. Louis nie przepadał za filmami z deskrypcją, ale nie mógł narzekać, bo wiedział, że brak wzroku jest największym kompleksem Harry'ego. Nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego to właśnie jemu było dane tak krótko cieszyć się otaczającym go światem. Niewiele pamiętał z pierwszych pięciu lat, podczas których jeszcze widział. Potem była choroba, której skutkiem jest teraz brak wzroku. Ale Louis właśnie to kocha w nim najbardziej. Tę wyjątkowość. Bał się reakcji świata na jego związek i nie chciał dawać Harry'emu powodów do stresu dlatego ukrywał wszystko. Dobrze było tak, jak było i nikt nie chciał niczego zmieniać.

– Pizza! – powiedział Louis, słysząc dzwonek.

– Jestem ślepy, a nie głuchy – zauważył Styles z ironią, podnosząc się i umożliwiając chłopakowi pójście po zamówione jedzenie.

Pizza była posiłkiem, który oboje mogli jeść w nieskończonych ilościach. A jeszcze z podwójnym serem było niebem w ustach. Harry często narzekał, że jest gruby, by potem bezkarnie opychać się fast foodem. Tak było i tym razem, a Louis obserwował, jak chłopak ciągle wyciera usta chusteczką, nawet jeśli nic na nich nie miał. On po prostu nienawidził bycia brudnym i denerwowało go to, że sam nie może tego zobaczyć, a musi polegać na innych.

– Ubrudziłem koszulkę? – zapytał w końcu.

– Nie, jest czysta.

– A twarz?

– Również.

Styles ciągle komentował film, a Louis zdążył to pokochać. Było mnóstwo pytań, przytulań, pocałunków, a pod koniec i tak nie umieli skupić się na oglądaniu. Harry leżał pod Louisem i oplatał jego biodra nogami, rozkoszując się pocałunkami. Ręce Hazzy ciągle dotykały ciała ukochanego, a spomiędzy warg co chwilę wyrywało się ciche jęknięcie, gdy jego szyja była pieszczona i na pewno zostawały na niej malinki.

– Bardzo za tobą tęskniłem – szepnął Louis. – Za całym tobą – dodał, przyciskając swoje biodra do krocza chłopaka.

– Ja za tobą też. Tak bardzo. Nie chcę, żebyś wyjeżdżał jeszcze.

– Pojedziesz ze mną.

– Dobrze wiesz, że nie mogę.

– Możesz. Nie poradzę sobie bez ciebie.

Sytuacja z erotycznej przemieniła się w poważne deklaracje, a Louis pragnął zapewnienia, że w następną trasę pojadą razem. Potrzebował Harry'ego w długie samotne noce. Potrzebował go po codziennych koncertach, by pomógł mu usnąć. Potrzebował go w każdej sekundzie, bo był dla niego jak powietrze.

– Bardzo cię kocham, Harry.

– Ja ciebie też, Lou. Jesteś moim słoneczkiem. – Uśmiechnął się.

– A ty moim króliczkiem.

– Dlaczego króliczkiem? Mam takie zęby?

– Ząbki masz cudowne, ale króliczki są słodkie.

– I puszyste?

– O Jezu, Harry. To będziesz moim serduszkiem, bo potrzebuję cię do życia. Lepiej?

– Cudownie, aww. – Louis uwielbiał, gdy Hazz robił to swoje „aww", zagryzając wargę górnymi jedynkami i naprawdę wyglądając jak królik.

Sytuacja znowu zaczęła robić się gorąca, więc przenieśli się na górę do sypialni. Harry delektował się każdym pchnięciem, które dostawał od Louisa, a Louis delektował się ciasnotą, za którą tak tęsknił. Nie wyobrażał sobie seksu z nikim innym. Nie wiedział, co takiego ma w sobie Styles, ale to była magia. Miał wcześniej kilku kochanków, ale dopiero teraz czuł coś takiego. Nie wiedział, czy to kwestia uczucia, które było między nimi czy Harry naprawdę był dobry.

Rano obudził się zupełnie sam. Chciał długiego przytulenia i kilka pocałunków, a spotkał się jedynie z pustym łóżkiem. Jęknął, wstając i wychodząc na korytarz. Z salonu dobiegał dźwięk pianina, więc Lou z uśmiechem skierował się na dół. Stojąc w progu, obserwował Stylesa grającego i śpiewającego pod nosem. Obok stała butelka wody i plastikowy pojemnik z czekoladowymi kulkami śniadaniowymi. Tomlinson był dumny z chłopaka, który nauczył się grać ze słuchu i zadziwiał każdego.

Louis wyjął telefon, gdy rozbrzmiały dźwięki „Give me Love". Krótkie nagranie miało trafić na jego prywatne konto na Facebooku, gdzie miał tylko rodzinkę i kilku przyjaciół. W końcu przytulił się do Harry'ego z uśmiechem i pocałował go w głowę.

– Dzień dobry, kochanie – powiedział. – Dlaczego nie zostałeś na górze?

– Nie chciało mi się spać.

– To mogłeś mnie chociaż poprzytulać. – Uśmiechnął się i mocniej objął chłopaka. – Chodź, zrobię śniadanie.

– Jadłem już.

– Suche płatki to nie śniadanie, Harry.

– Popiłem je wodą.

– Nieśmieszne.

Pociągnął chłopaka za rękę i skierowali się do kuchni. Louis wziął się za robienie naleśników, bo to jedyne co opanował do perfekcji.

– Co to? – zapytał Harry, czując słodki zapach. – Naleśniki?

– Oczywiście.

– Totalnie chcę czekoladę.

Uśmiechnął się, zerkając w telefon, na którym przesyłał się filmik do Internetu. Prędko kliknął „opublikuj" po napisaniu krótkiego: „Moje zdolne kochanie" i zablokował klawiaturę. W końcu podsunął talerz z puszystymi naleśnikami bliżej Hazzy i podał mu widelec.

– Co dzisiaj robimy? – zapytał Harry po posiłku.

– Myślałem, żeby pojechać do mojej rodziny.

– Długo tam będziesz?

– Z tobą, kochanie.

– Oh, ja nie wiem, czy powinienem. Dawno się z nimi nie widziałem – powiedział, a Louis uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Jeszcze kilka lat temu słowo „widzieć" w odniesieniu do Stylesa jakoś go krępowało, ale teraz wiedział, że Harry czasami rzuca je specjalnie i z ironią.

– No właśnie, dlatego powinniśmy do nich pojechać.

– A praca nad płytą?

– Potrzebuję teraz przerwy, nie chcę myśleć o nagrywaniu. Chcę nacieszyć się tobą i nikim więcej.

Po kuchni rozszedł się dźwięk dzwoniącego telefonu, a Louis spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Nie chciał rozmawiać ze swoim menadżerem, więc wyciszył połączenie.

– Kto to? – zapytał Harry.

– Mój menadżer.

– Nie odbierasz?

– Nie chcę z nim rozmawiać teraz, chcę nacieszyć się tobą – powiedział, podchodząc do chłopaka i przytulając go od tyłu.

– Powinieneś odebrać – dodał Harry, gdy telefon kolejny raz zadzwonił.

– O Boże – jęknął Louis, biorąc komórkę do ręki i akceptując połączenie.

– Czy ty jesteś normalny?! – usłyszał krzyk od pierwszej sekundy. – Mieliśmy umowę, że nie ujawniasz się, a związek ze Stylesem zostaje w tajemnicy!

– Słucham? O co w ogóle chodzi?

– Dodałeś przed chwilą filmik na Facebooka na publiczny! Fani szaleją, idioto!

– Kurwa!

– Usuwaj to, chociaż nie wiem, czy to coś da. Musimy jakoś to wszystko wyjaśnić. Mówimy, że to chłopak twojej siostry i ona wrzuciła na twój profil? Pomyłka?

– To idiotyczne.

– Idiotyczne to jest twoje zachowanie, Louis. Przyjedź do biura. Szybko. Weź Harry'ego, musimy poważnie porozmawiać.

Rozłączył się, gdy Louis obiecał, że będą za chwilę.

– Coś się stało? – zapytał Harry, gdy Lou logował się na Facebooka.

– Ujawniłem swoją orientację przez zupełny przypadek. Musimy jechać do menadżera.

– Słucham?!

– Dodałem filmik, jak grasz na pianinie z podpisem, że jestem z ciebie dumny, kochanie, i nie ustawiłem odpowiedniej prywatności na koncie.

– Jesteś idiotą!

– Wiem, chodź się przebrać i musimy jechać, serio.

Będąc w sypialni, Harry prosił o pomoc w doborze ubrań. Louis cierpliwie podawał kolory, a potem pomagał chłopakowi zapiąć granatową koszulę w białe serca. Prowadząc go do auta, zapewniał, że nic złego się nie stało i Styles ma się nie martwić, bo to on narobił problemów.

– A jeśli będą kazali nam się rozejść? – zapytał Harry ze strachem, bo nie wyobrażał sobie zakończenia związku. Zupełnie jak Louis, który położył rękę na jego kolanie, mówiąc:

– Nie mogą, skarbie. Na zawsze i na wieczność, pamiętasz?

Spokojny głos Tomlinsona pozytywnie wpłynął na młodszego chłopaka. Jednak strach nie odszedł do końca, a jego palce już kierowały się do ust, by obgryźć paznokcie ze stresu. Lou upomniał go, a ten przeprosił i złączył dłonie na kolanach. Nie wiedział co robić, bo już kiedyś mieli pogadankę na temat ich związku i nie była wyjątkowo przyjemna.

Wysiadając z samochodu, chciał rozłożyć swoją białą laskę, ale Lou złapał go za ramię, mówiąc:

– Pomogę ci, chodź.

Czuł, jak chłodne powietrze zamienia się w duchotę wnętrza budynku. Albo to strach objawiał się uczuciem gorąca. Jechali windą, by potem wejść do odpowiedniego gabinetu. Dwa obce głosy przywitały ich i poprosiły o zajęcie miejsca. Harry usłyszał melodię, którą grał rano i jego głos, co sprawiło, że delikatnie się zarumienił.

Louis patrzył w ekran laptopa i widział filmik nagrany rano. Rzeczywiście było pod nim tysiące polubień, a na Twitterze już krążył różne plotki. Westchnął, opierając się o czerwony fotel, na którym siedział. Zupełnie nie wiedział jak wyjść z tej podłej sytuacji. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, którego ręce się pociły, a oczy, gdyby mogły, to byłyby rozbiegane z nerwów.

– Co robimy? – zapytał Lou, patrząc na menadżera i szefa działu public relation.

– Myśleliśmy o sprzedaży plotki, że to chłopak Lottie, ale wtedy musiałaby pokazać się z nim kilka razy.

– Ja tu siedzę – przypomniał Harry. – Nie mówcie o mnie, jakby mnie tu nie było.

– Jestem gotowy na ujawnienie – powiedział Louis, a osoby w gabinecie spojrzały na niego ze zdziwieniem.

– W żadnym wypadku. – Menadżer pokręcił głową, bo wiedział, ilu fanów nadal liczy na wielką miłość i życie do grobowej deski z Louisem Tomlinsonem. – Nie ma mowy.

– Dlaczego? Chcemy razem zamieszkać, potem może coś więcej.

Harry był zdziwiony, słysząc deklaracje, bo nigdy nie rozmawiali o tym tak na poważnie. Może i czasem pojawiały się jakieś drobne plany, ale na planach się kończyło.

– Nie, Louis. Musimy coś wymyślić. Zniknijcie na trochę, poczekamy, aż temat sam zniknie.

– Jesteś nienormalny.

– Hamuj się, Tomlinson.

– Możemy pogadać na osobności?

Mężczyzna w końcu zgodził się i wyszli na korytarz. Louis z powagą prosił o szansę na związek. Ukrywanie go w nieskończoność i tak by się nie udało, a tu mieli idealny czas na ujawnienie się.

– Słuchaj, Louis, fani cię znienawidzą za orientację.

– Wielu odejdzie, wiem, ale ja potrzebuję takiej wolności. Pamiętasz, jak wspominałem ci o przerwie?

– Nawet o tym nie mów.

– Chcę spędzić trochę czasu z Harrym. Chcemy się sobą nacieszyć. Jego niepełnosprawność daje nam już wiele kłopotów i naprawdę nie potrzebujemy więcej zmartwień.

– Właśnie, Louis, on jest niepełnosprawny.

– I co w związku z tym?

– Damy ci jakąś brodę, może Danielle Campbell, co?

– Kto to?

– Aktorka grająca w „Randce z gwiazdą", niedługo wychodzi jej nowy film. Pozytywne plotki dobrze nam zrobią.

– Nie. Nie ma mowy. Zapomnij. Nie zrobię tego Harry'emu.

– Zrobisz, Louis.

– Błagam cię, nie każ mi tego robić. Błagam – powtórzył, patrząc na menadżera.

– Słuchaj, to ciężka sprawa, okej?

– Błagam cię, nie dawaj mi brody. Pozwól mi teraz odpocząć.

– Damy ci wieczorem odpowiedź co robimy dalej. Zostańcie teraz w domu, nie dodawaj żadnych zdjęć, nie wychylaj się, nie pokazuj, jasne?

– Ale obiecasz mi, że żadnych bród?

– Nie mogę obiecać, ale się postaram.

– Dzięki, ufam ci, pamiętaj.

Tomlinson wrócił do gabinetu i dotknął ramienia chłopaka. Styles czuł się spięty i chciał już iść. Na szczęście Louis go wybawił i opuścili budynek. Po szybkim spakowaniu ruszyli w drogę do domu rodzinnego Lou. Tam mieli spokój i wszyscy ich akceptowali. Każdy ucieszył się na ich widok i planowali grilla. Harry siedział w ogrodzie i rozmawiał z Lots, która opowiadała o ostatniej randce ze swoim chłopakiem.

– A co u was? – zapytała, patrząc na chłopaka w ciemnych okularach.

– Chyba będzie kolejna broda – powiedział smutno.

– Jak to?

– Louis wrzucił dzisiaj jakiś filmik ze mną na publicznego Facebooka i jego menadżer się wkurzył. Na korytarzu rozmawiali o jakiejś Danielle. Ja tego nie zniosę, Lots. – Jego głos łamał się, bo naprawdę nie zniósłby kolejnych plotek. W takich chwilach był wdzięczny za brak wzroku, bo zdjęcia jeszcze bardziej złamałyby jego serce.

– Nie będzie brody, nie martw się. – Dotknęła jego ramienia i przytuliła się. – Zawsze możemy zrobić, że umawiasz się ze mną.

– Jasne, twój chłopak mnie zabije.

– Tak jak twój chłopak mnie.

Oboje się roześmiali w chwili, w której Louis wszedł do ogrodu. Objął Stylesa, siadając na drewnianej ławce i zapytał o powód ich dobrego humoru.

– Ty nim jesteś, skarbie – powiedział Harry czule, łapiąc chłopaka za szyję. Dostał szybkiego całusa i wtulił się w chłopaka, wystawiając twarz do słońca.

– Jesteście tak uroczy, że mam ochotę zwymiotować – zażartowała Lottie, patrząc na parę przed sobą.

– Mam tak samo jak patrzę na ciebie i na Toma. Albo to może dlatego, że jesteście hetero, fuj.

Dziewczyna zrobiła oburzoną minę, a Harry uśmiechnął się. Kochał braterskie przekomarzania się i kiedyś często tak wyglądała jego rozmowa z siostrą. Tyle że to ona była starsza i jej często się obrywało za męczenie młodszego brata.

– Długo zostaniecie? – usłyszeli pytanie.

– Już chcesz się nas pozbyć?

– Boże, Lou...

– Żartuję. Może około tygodnia, nie planowaliśmy jeszcze. Chcesz jeszcze coli, Hazz?

– A mogę dostać wodę? Z lodem najlepiej.

– Będzie bolało cię gardło.

– Nie będzie.

– Ostatnio byłeś przeziębiony, Harry.

– Nie mów jak moja mama, jestem dorosły.

– Dla mnie zawsze będziesz malutkim króliczkiem – powiedział Louis pieszczotliwie, zabierając szklankę i prędko oddalając się, nim Styles zdążył się oburzyć.

– Czasami go nienawidzę – mruknął Harry.

– Ale tak naprawdę to nie wyobrażasz sobie życia bez niego. Znam to – westchnęła Lots. – Zaraz wracam.

Chłopak kiwnął głową i czuł, jak ciężar opuszcza drewnianą bujaną ławkę. Delikatnie odepchnął się nogami i napawał się dobrą pogodą oraz słońcem, które ogrzewało jego ręce. Wibrujący telefon wyrwał go z analizowania poprzedniej rozmowy z menadżerem.

– Mama dzwoni – poinformował głos nagrany na komórce.

– Cześć, mamo – powiedział chłopak, odbierając.

– Cześć, skarbie. Gdzie jesteś?

– Jestem u rodziny Louisa, spędzimy tu kilka dni, dobrze?

– Nie ma problemu. Jednak uważaj na siebie. A nie chcesz mi czegoś powiedzieć?

– Raczej nie, coś się stało?

– Może to, że ujawniliście swój związek, a ja nic o tym nie wiem?

– Ah to... to głupi przypadek, mamo. Louis wrzucił filmik ze mną i...

– Widziałam, widziałam, wyszedłeś cudownie. Jednak czy to nie miała być tajemnica?

– Tak, miała być. Menadżer Louisa jest wściekły i chyba będzie kolejna broda.

– Oh, skarbie.... Damy radę, kochanie – zapewniła kobieta z troską, bo wiedziała, jak jej syn słabo to znosi. – To na pewno nie potrwa długo.

– Nie chcę tego, mamo. Tak bardzo chciałbym, żebyśmy byli wolni.

Louis patrzył na chłopaka, który był zaledwie dwa metry od niego i czuł, jak jego serce pęka na milion części. Styles mówił, że nie umie sobie radzić z myślą, że Tomlinson tuli czy całuje kogoś innego. Nawet jeśli wszystko miało być udawane. Wiedział, że musi coś z tym zrobić, bo sam nie wytrzyma z kolejną brodą czy oszukiwaniem swojego ukochanego.

Wrócił do kuchni, gdzie przygotowywane były potrawy na grilla. Odłożył naczynia, które miał zanieść do ogrodu i bez słowa skierował się na piętro, gdzie znajdował się jego stary pokój.

– Simon, nie wiem, co wymyślisz, ale jeśli dasz mi kolejną brodę, to w ciągu sekundy od rozłączenia napiszę na Twitterze całą prawdę – powiedział na jednym wdechu, gdy jego menadżer odebrał.

– Słucham?

– Nie mogę mieć brody, Simon. Nie wiem, co wymyślisz, ale jak będę musiał udawać hetero, to zrywam z tobą kontrakt.

– Dobrze wiesz, że to nie jest takie łatwe.

– Patrzenie na cierpiącego Harry'ego też nie jest łatwe. Kombinuj dalej, ale wiedz, że Harry jest dla mnie ważniejszy niż cała kariera. Do widzenia.

Z dumą schodził na dół i bez słowa zabierał naczynia, niosąc je do ogrodu.

– Louis – głos jego mamy zatrzymał go. – Wróć tu na chwilę.

– Coś się stało?

– Ty mi powiedz.

Spojrzał na kobietę, która miała troskę w oczach. Kochał ją i był wdzięczny każdego dnia za wsparcie i możliwość wypłakania się nawet w środku nocy, gdy już nie radził sobie w trasie.

– Będziemy wolni, mamo. – Uśmiechnął się. – Zabrać to? – Wskazał na półmisek z warzywami do pieczenia.

– Zanieś najpierw to.

Harry przytulił się do Louisa, gdy głowa rodziny Tomlinsona rozpalała grilla. Uwielbiał te chwile, bo Tomlinsonowie byli dla niego jak druga rodzina. Pamiętał strach przed pierwszym spotkaniem i te wszystkie ciekawskie pytania padające z ust sióstr Lou. I to jak długo nie mógł dopasować imion do głosu i wolał używać zwykłego „Ty", a potem przyznał się Louisowi, który uważał to wszystko za najbardziej zabawną sytuację na świecie. Jednak wraz z każdym spędzonym wspólnie weekendem nauczył się, że Lots ma najbardziej dorosły. Potem Fizzy, która miała wysoki, piskliwy głosik, a na końcu Daisy i jej przyjemny głos i Pheobe, która nie mówiła wyraźnego „r". Mimo wielu dziewczyn w rodzinie on z Lottie złapał najlepszy kontakt i spotykali się, nawet jeśli Lou był w trasie. Bliźniaczki uwielbiały spotkania z chłopakiem brata i często o niego pytały.

– Chcesz soku, Hazz? – zapytał Louis, wyrywając tym samym nastolatka z zamyślenia.

– Nie, dzięki, już mi zimno od tego lodu.

Brunet od razu położył rękę na czole chłopaka, by sprawdzić czy ten nie ma gorączki. Był przewrażliwiony i zachowywał się jak jego matka. Harry roześmiał się, mówiąc, że jest zdrowy.

– Przytulę cię i będzie ci cieplej – powiedziała Daisy, siadając na kolana chłopaka i przytulając się do niego. Styles przesunął dłonią po włosach dziewięciolatki, by sprawdzić, czy to na pewno ona.

– Pheobe – powiedziała, próbując zażartować z chłopaka.

– Nie kłam, Daisy. Ciebie nie da się nie poznać.

– Naprawdę? Po czym? – zdziwiła się.

– Po prostu wiem, że to ty. – Uśmiechnął się.

– Kocham cię, Hazz – szepnęła, przytulając się. – Jesteś moim lepszym braciszkiem.

– Daisy, zejdź z niego. Masz swoje krzesło – zganił ją brat.

– Ale Harry'emu jest zimno. Prawda, Harry?

– Niech siedzi.

Hazz objął ją, wciągając na swoje kolana i oplatając w pasie. Dziewczynka przytuliła się do niego i po chwili oderwała, mówiąc, że musi mu coś powiedzieć. Louis westchnął, słysząc opowieść o chłopaku, który podobał się jego siostrze i teraz przynosił jej ciastka.

– Ale zaprosisz mnie na swój ślub, prawda? – zażartował Styles.

– A ty mnie na wasz?

– Na czyj?

– Na twój i Louisa, no weź.

– Idź już, Daisy. – Louis zepchnął ją z kolan swojego ukochanego i przytulił go do siebie.

Panowała spokojna atmosfera przez długie godziny, podczas których jedli, śmiali się i grali w państwa miasta. Harry podpowiadał Louisowi odpowiednie nazwy, a ten zapisywał je na kartce. Wszystko przerwał telefon chłopaka, a ten przestraszył się, widząc imię menadżera. Przeprosił na chwilę i zniknął w domu.

– Żadnych bród, Simon – powiedział od razu.

– Fani szaleją, Louis. Pokaż się kilka razy z Danielle, błagam cię. Pozwólmy plotkom ucichnąć.

– Rozmawialiśmy o tym.

– Louis bądź poważny. Ten chłopak jest niepełnosprawny! Wiesz, jak to wpłynie na twoją opinię?!

– Pozytywnie. Harry był kiedyś moim fanem, więc w sumie umawiam się z fanem tak, jak kiedyś wspomniałem.

– Mówię o jego ślepocie!

– Nie mów tak. On ma wiele zalet, a oczy to tylko dodatek.

– Kurwa, Louis, nie mów jak jakiś pieprzony poeta. Życie to nie wiersz.

– Słuchaj, Simon. Masz kasę dzięki mnie i to na mnie zarabiasz. Stać mnie będzie na zapłacenie kary za zerwanie umowy, ale takiego drugiego nie znajdziesz. I dobrze o tym wiesz – dodał, bo wiedział, ile znaczy dla swojej wytwórni.

– Grabisz sobie, Tomlinson.

– Czyli mogę powiedzieć wszystkim o moim związku?

– Nie. Kilka randek, nic poważnego.

– Ale zabieram na nie Lots, inaczej przyłożę tej Camel czy jak jej tam.

– Campbell.

– Cokolwiek. Daj mi jakieś dane czy coś, muszę wiedzieć, z kim będę widziany.

– Spotkacie się za dwa dni w kawiarni, potem wymienimy dzisiaj z nią kilka tweetów.

– Macie nie wchodzić na moje konto!

– Umowa, Louis. Do widzenia.

Rozłączył się, zanim zdenerwowany chłopak zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć. Szybko wstukał nowo poznane nazwisko w wyszukiwarkę i wyskoczyła mu odpowiednia osoba. Czuł, że to będzie ciężka ustawka, ale najcięższe będzie powiedzenie o tym Stylesowi, bo przecież nie może przed nim ukryć.

Głos jego matki wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Odwrócił się i smutno spojrzał na kobietę. Ta bez słowa przytuliła go, zapewniając, że wszystko szybko minie i niedługo będą wolni od wszelkich kłamstw.

– Zaczynam być zmęczony, mamo. Ta trasa była okropna. Strasznie za wami tęskniłem i ciągle kłóciłem się z Harrym, a on płakał.

– Cicho, synku. Teraz jesteś w domu i wszystko jest dobrze.

– Jak ja mam mu powiedzieć o ustawce? – zapytał, odrywając się od matki i patrząc w jej oczy.

– Porozmawiajcie na spokojnie. Wyjaśnij mu wszystko. Kochacie się, a to jest najważniejsze.

– Dziękuję, mamo.

Ruszył z powrotem do ogrodu, gdzie Harry już wyczuwał co się święci. Jego chłopak znowu zajął swoje miejsce i objął go.

– Danielle, tak? – zapytał Styles cicho.

– Porozmawiamy o tym później. Nie martw się. – Pocałował go w czoło.

Robiło się coraz chłodniej, ale oni nie chcieli kończyć spotkania. Niestety bliźniaczki dość szybko musiały iść spać z zapewnieniem, że jutro spotkają się w takim samym gronie. Dłonie Hazzy drżały, gdy umysł wypełniony był przez nieprzyjemne myśli. Chciał znaleźć się u siebie, we własnej sypialni i płakać w poduszkę do rana.

– Kochanie – szepnął Lou, gdy zaczynali sprzątać i widział, że z jego chłopakiem jest coraz gorzej. Przytulił nastolatka, a ten wtulił się w jego szyję.

– Ja nie dam rady, Louis – powiedział, a jego głos łamał się. – Te wszystkie piosenki, w których śpiewasz o „niej". Te wszystkie wywiady, w których opisujesz wymarzoną dziewczynę. Te wszystkie pytania o Eleanor i miłość do niej. To mnie boli.

– Chodź – powiedział, omijając niezręczny temat. Pociągnął go za sobą do domu i kierował się do pokoju. – Schody, Harry. Trzymaj się. – Położył jego rękę na poręczy. – Jeszcze trzy schodki – dodał po chwili.

Położył się z chłopakiem na łóżku i pozwolił sobie na przytulenie. Jego też to wszystko raniło, ale nie miał pomysłu na wyjście z sytuacji.

– Ufasz mi, Harry? – zapytał, gładząc go po policzku. Ten nie odpowiedział, a dla Tomlinsona to był cios prosto w serce. – Ufasz mi, kochanie, czy nie? Kochasz mnie? – zadał inne pytanie, gdy odpowiedziało mu milczenie.

– Najbardziej na świecie, Louis. I właśnie dlatego jestem taki zazdrosny i ja naprawdę rozumiem, że tak musi być, ale... ale to mnie boli. Przepraszam, jestem do niczego – szepnął, zakrywając oczy ręką, by nikt nie widział jego łez. To właśnie było najsmutniejsze – może i jego oczy nie działały, ale nadal często gościły w nich łzy.

– Kochanie... – Zabrał jego rękę i wsunął pod swoją bluzkę. Styles poczuł ciepło i delikatne bicie serca, które uwielbiał słuchać. – Tutaj jest miejsce tylko i wyłącznie na ciebie i na nikogo innego, rozumiesz? Tu nigdy nie będzie miejsca dla kogoś innego. Tu jesteś ty i tylko ty. – Zabrał swoją rękę, ale Harry nadal dotykał klatki piersiowej swojego ukochanego. – Nieważne ile ust dotknie moje usta, całować będę się tylko z tobą. Nieważne ile rąk złapie moją rękę, ja będę trzymał tylko ciebie. Nieważne ilu osobom będę musiał powiedzieć, że z nimi jestem, będę kochał tylko ciebie. Bo to przy tobie pragnę się budzić, ciebie nagrywam na komórkę, o tobie śnię po nocach i za tobą płaczę. Ej, ej, teraz nie płaczemy – powiedział, ocierając pojedynczą łzę z kącika oka swojego chłopaka z uśmiechem. – Oni mnie przytulają, ty mnie tulisz. Oni mnie cmokają, ty mnie całujesz. Oni mnie wykorzystują dla sławy, ty mnie kochasz.

– Ale... ale ja jestem zepsuty, Louis.

– Nie jesteś. Jesteś moim ukochanym chłopakiem i hej, każdy już wie, że kiedyś się pobierzemy, nawet ta mała żmija, która dzisiaj zajmowała twoje kolana.

Styles uśmiechnął się i zganił za myśli dotyczące rozstania. Mógł wytrzymać jeszcze trochę, jeśli wiedziałby, że to mały ułamek wieczności, którą spędzi kiedyś z Louisem.

– Louis...

– Tak?

– Czy ona jest ładna? – zapytał. Wiedział, że Louis jest gejem, ale jakoś tak... nie był pewien.

– Kto?

– Ta Danielle. Czy ona jest ładna? – powtórzył.

– Nie, kochanie, jest taka... taka przyjebana. Wygląda jak dziecko i już nawet moje siostry są ładniejsze.

– Bo w końcu Tomlinsonowie.

– I ty też będziesz Tomlinsonem.

– Nie będę. To ty będziesz Styles.

– Mam wystarczająco stylu w sobie – zaśmiał się. – Zobaczysz, że niedługo będziesz musiał nauczyć się podpisywać jako Harry Edward Tomlinson. Przykro mi, stary.

– Bardzo cię kocham, Louis. Ale obiecasz mi coś?

– Wszystko.

– Nie całuj się z nią, proszę. Jakoś później dziwnie się czuję, gdy się całujemy.

– Nigdy. Czuję się wtedy, jakbym całował siostrę. Fuj.

– A mógłbyś odwieźć mnie do domu?

– Dzisiaj śpimy tutaj, kochanie, nie ma innego wyjścia. Zresztą wypiłem piwo, więc nie mogę. Mogę za to pomóc ci z prysznicem.

Całowali się, stojąc w kabinie i pozwalając, by spływała na nich woda. Louis dość szybko się podniecił, czując dłonie młodszego na swoim ciele, ale ten nie pozwolił na coś więcej w łazience. Czuł się nieswojo i dopiero w sypialni doszło do pieszczot oralnych, a potem zagryzał poduszkę, gdy Lou w niego wchodził.

 

 

≈

 

 

Louis czuł zażenowanie, siedząc w biurze zarządu i czekając z Lottie na Danielle, która już się spóźniała. W końcu weszła ubrana w jeansy z dziurami i krótką koszulkę.

– Ekhem, ekhem, dziwka, ekhem, ekhem – mruknęła Lots, a Lou uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na siostrę.

Zostali sobie przedstawieni i mieli tak po prostu iść w kilka miejsc publicznych. Siedząc w kawiarni, rozmawiali o najnowszym filmie dziewczyny, a potem przerzucili się na starą produkcję, którą przynajmniej Lottie znała.

– Słuchaj, Dan, ja rozumiem, że ustawka i te rzeczy, ale nie całujcie się. Jasne? – powiedziała dziewczyna.

– Czy w umowie...

– W umowie nie ma, że nie mogę ci strzelić w twarz w toalecie, a uwierz, że stać mnie na to.

– Lottie... – jęknął Louis, który czuł, że musi zainterweniować, ale jakoś niespecjalnie mu się spieszyło.

– Jasne, Charlotte, nie ma sprawy.

– Lottie.

– Lottie – powtórzyła dziewczyna i upiła zamówioną kawę. – Musimy o czymś rozmawiać, za rogiem są reporterzy. – Spojrzała na zegarek. – Za dwie minuty zaczną się zdjęcia.

– Mogę opowiedzieć ci kawał – zaoferowała się Lottie, ale Lou ubiegł ją, bo znał jej żarty w stosunku do nielubianych osób.

– Opowiedz o swoim hobby czy coś.

Rozmowy były nudne, ale na znak w telefonie Lou musiał pochylić się i dotknąć jej dłoni, a Danielle zaśmiać się. Na początku kariery wszystko wydawało się Tomlinsonowi strasznie sztuczne, ale teraz przywykł do tego typu akcji. Tylko muśnięcie dłoni, żadnego trzymania czy pocałunków. Potem jedynie miał poprawić jej niby-włos z twarzy i spojrzeć w jej oczy. Wracając do domu, czuł do siebie obrzydzenie i przepraszał siostrę, że została w to wmieszana. Od razu wtulił się w Harry'ego, który siedział z bliźniaczkami na kanapie.

– Jak było? – zapytał Styles, głaszcząc chłopaka po głowie.

– Mała suka, ale niech ma ten swój fejm, jeśli potrzebuje – powiedziała Lottie, podchodząc do lodówki. – Żadnych pocałunków, żadnego trzymania za dłonie, znowu akcja ze śmiechem i z włosem. Nudy – przeciągnęła wyraz, by ukazać znudzenie i zażenowanie. – Wy jesteście bardziej uroczy. Buzi. – Zrobiła dzióbek i musnęła Stylesa w policzek.

– Mówiłem ci już, jak bardzo cię kocham, Lots? – Harry zaśmiał się.

– Możesz powtórzyć, ego mi zmalało.

– Jesteś najlepszą, najpiękniejszą, najcudowniejszą i najzdolniejszą dziewczyną, jaka chodzi po tej ziemi.

– Oh, za to cię kocham, Hazz. – Dziewczyna przytuliła go.

– A ja? – zapytała Daisy.

– Wy jesteście tak samo cudowne, bo w końcu to jedna rodzina. – Styles uśmiechnął się i objął ją.

– Aha, a ja? – odezwał się Louis, który w ciszy oglądał przedstawienie.

– Też jesteś super dziewczyną.

– Jesteś niemiły, mam focha. – Oderwał się i skrzyżował ramiona.

– Idź do Danielle, może cię pocieszy – mruknął z przekąsem. – Louis? Naprawdę się gniewasz? – zapytał, gdy nie uzyskał odpowiedzi z żartem. Tomlinson wstał i skierował się do kuchni. – Lou, nie rób mi tego. Louis – jęknął Styles, czując jak pali mu się grunt pod nogami. Nienawidził tego, bo nie mógł tak po prostu wstać i podejść do bruneta skoro go nawet nie widział.

– Żarty o Danielle są raniące i dobrze o tym wiesz, Harry – powiedział Louis, wracając na kanapę. – Staram się, żebyś nie był zły i nie miał powodu do płaczu, a ty mi tak dogryzasz o niej. Wielkie dzięki. Zostaw mnie, Harry – dodał, gdy chłopak przytulił się do niego i zaczął przepraszać. – Nie mam humoru.

– Mam sobie pójść do domu?

– Nie.

– No ale przecież nie chcesz mnie widzieć.

– Powiedziałem, że nie mam humoru na żarty, a nie na ciebie.

Chwila złości i skrzyżowanych ramion, a Lottie tylko odliczała minuty do chwili, gdy Louis znowu obejmie ukochanego. Piła wodę przez słomkę, opierając się o ścianę i patrzyła na dwa obrażone króliczki. W końcu podeszła i złapała brata za rękaw, zarzucając jego rękę na ramię Stylesa.

– Debile – mruknęła, gdy Louis spojrzał na nią.

– Harry? – zapytał Tomlinson, zwracając uwagę chłopaka.

– Co?

– Ty wiesz, że ja kocham tylko ciebie, prawda?

– Już nagle masz humor na miłość?

– Na ciebie zawsze mam humor. – Przyciągnął Loczka do siebie, a ten wtulił się. – A dostanę całusa? Nie całowałem jej.

Harry specjalnie dał się pocałować, by wyczuć czy na tych samych ustach są jakieś znaki klejącego błyszczyku bądź pomadki. Jednak nic takiego nie wyczuł, a oddech Lou pełen był jedynie kawy i lodów.

Louis leżał w łóżku i przeglądał Twittera na telefonie. Harry spał już od dobrej godziny, a on znowu miał problemy ze spokojnym snem. Męczyła sprawa ustawki i chciał się dowiedzieć, co o tym sądzą fani. Jedni przyznawali, że wolą chłopaka z nagrania, inni podejrzewali, że związek z aktorką nie jest prawdziwi, a inni szaleli z radości, bo uwielbiali Danielle. W końcu przeszedł na swoje konto i wystukał krótki tekst swojej piosenki:

Kocham to, nienawidzę tego i nie mogę tego znieść, ale wciąż wracam do Ciebie.

Miał nadzieję, że fani zobaczą w tym drugie dno. Że ten fragment da im do myślenia i nie pozwolą się zaślepić głupiej ustawce. W końcu zablokował telefon i odłożył go na szafkę. Pozwolił sobie na przytulenie się do Stylesa i próbował zasnąć.

Kolejne dni mijały w napiętej atmosferze. Wrócili do domu Louis, ale Harry i tak poprosił o odwiezienie do domu. Rano usłyszał wiadomości o rzekomym romansie Louisa Tomlinsona z aktorką Danielle Campbell i po prostu nie czuł się najlepiej. Siedząc w pokoju, słuchał muzyki i próbował czymś zająć myśli. Wieczorem zadzwonił Lou, który obiecał dać chłopakowi kilka dni na przemyślenie wielu spraw.

– Tęsknię za Tobą, Harry – powiedział. – Bardzo cię kocham. Tęskniłem za tobą przez ostatnie miesiące i wyobrażałem sobie, jak leżymy razem i gadamy o głupotach. Mogę przyjechać i pogadamy o głupotach?

– To boli, Louis.

– Kochanie, wiem, że boli, ale ja nie mogę nic zrobić. Mam związane ręce.

– Wiem, Louis – westchnął Harry i zapanowała cisza.

– Bardzo cię kocham. – Louis czuł potrzebę powtarzania tego bez przerwy na wypadek, gdyby Hazz jednak zapomniał.

– Wiem, Lou. Ja ciebie też.

– Poczekasz, moment? Menadżer się dobija.

– Jasne – mruknął Styles i rozłączył się. Właściwie to chciał, żeby Louis przyjechał. Mógłby nucić mu jego piosenki, zmieniając żeńskie formy na męskie. Nie minęło pięć minut, jak Tomlinson oddzwonił. Tym razem jego głos drżał, a chłopak wydawał się jakiś zdenerwowany.

– Mam pół godziny na przygotowanie się do kolacji z Campbell – przyznał.

– Miłej randki – mruknął Harry i rozłączył się.

Louis dzwonił kilkukrotnie, ale w końcu Styles wyłączył komórkę. Słuchawki podłączył do starego odtwarzacza mp4 i to na nim puścił muzykę. Piosenki zapętlały się przez dwie godzin, aż w końcu Harry usnął z mokrymi policzkami. Obudziło go przytulenie, a do jego nozdrzy od razu dostał się zapach Louisa. Zapach tych samych perfum, które mu wybierał. I których miał używać tylko na ich randki. Styles poczuł ucisk w klatce piersiowej, bo poczuł się zdradzony.

– To było takie straszne, Harry – szepnął Louis łamiącym się głosem. Po jego policzkach spływały łzy, bo przecież miał się nie całować, a teraz go zmusili. Nadal czuł jej oddech na swojej twarzy i ścisk w gardle, gdy ich usta się dotykały.

– Ten zapach, Louis.

– Jest od ciebie.

– Miałeś się nim psikać tylko dla mnie.

– Miałem się nim psikać, gdy chciałem, żebyś był obok. A teraz właśnie chciałem. Chciałem mieć cię przy sobie. Tak bardzo potrzebuję cię teraz. Możesz... możesz mnie przytulić? Proszę – błagał Lou, który był już w kompletnej rozsypce. Harry zupełnie nie rozumiał sytuacji i czuł, że stało się coś złego. Odwrócił się w stronę chłopaka i pozwolił, by ten się wtulił.

– Coś się stało, Louis? – zapytał po chwili ciszy.

– Tak bardzo przepraszam, Harry – mruczał, nadal płacząc i wtulając się coraz mocniej.

– Louis...

– Tak bardzo zjebałem, Harry. Tak bardzo.

– Boże, Lou, co się stało?!

– Pocałowałem ją, Harry. Oni mnie do tego zmusili, a ja tak bardzo nie chciałem! Zawiodłem cię, bo przecież obiecałem, że...

– Cicho, Louis. Nic się nie stało. – Styles nie mógł się na niego gniewać, widząc, w jakim jest stanie. – Ale idź umyć zęby, twoja szczoteczka jest w szafce.

Tomlinson bez zbędnego słowa skierował się do łazienki Stylesów, gdzie czasami nocował i dlatego miał tu kilka swoich rzeczy. Spojrzał w odbicie w lustrze i nienawidził siebie jeszcze bardziej. W jego głowie ciągle były obrazy z restauracji, a w ustach był smak Danielle. Dlatego właśnie mył zęby dwa razy, na przemian z płukaniem ich płynem do ust. W końcu wrócił do sypialni chłopaka i rozebrał się do bokserek bez żadnego słowa. Wolał umrzeć w tym niewielkim łóżku niż wrócić do domu albo – co gorsza – do Campbell.

– Nie chciałem, Harry – szepnął znowu. – Tylko ciebie kocham.

– Idziesz już spać?

– Nie, ale czuję ją na każdym centymetrze mojego ubrania.

– Chcesz coś świeżego?

– Nie, ale możesz mnie przytulić, bo zimno.

Dochodziła jedenasta, a oni gotowi byli do snu. Może oprócz Harry'ego, który nadal miał na sobie jeansy i sweter. Ubrania chwilę później również znalazły się na podłodze, a oni nie dbali o porządek.

– O jakich głupotach gadamy? – zapytał Hazz w końcu.

– Opowiedz mi swój ostatni sen.

– Umm... nie wiem. Przed twoim przyjazdem śniło mi się, że jeżdżę rowerem jako dziecko, ale to były jakieś dziwne fragmenty. Zresztą ja nawet nie pamiętam, jak się jeździ rowerem. A ty?

– Ja pamiętam.

– Boże, Lou, chodziło mi o sen.

– Wczoraj śniło mi się, że zrywałem kwiatki i sąsiadka mnie pogoniła. Znaczy, to było dziwne, bo zrywałem je na jakimś polu czy coś, a za chwilę pojawiła się ona i zaczęła krzyczeć. Zupełnie nie łapię.

Skakali z tematu na temat, aż w końcu Harry prosił o zaśpiewanie jakiegoś nowego kawałka. Louis zastanawiał się chwilę nad piosenką i przyznał, że ostatnio napisał coś nowego.

– Teraz pytam swoich przyjaciół czy powinienem przeprosić. Mówią „Chłopie, daj mu czas" – śpiewał Louis. – Nie musisz się martwić. Nawet nie mogę być teraz blisko telefonu. Nie mogę być z tobą sam na sam. Byliśmy zakochani, teraz jesteśmy obcymi...

– Co jest, kurwa? – mruknął Harry, odrywając się od chłopaka.

– Oh, ja... ja napisałem to wtedy, gdy się pokłóciliśmy, pamiętasz? Gdy wypłynęły artykuły, że biorę narkotyki i dużo piję, pamiętasz? Ja... ja muszę ci się do czegoś przyznać, Harry.

– Nawet tego nie mów, Louis. – Styles już wiedział, co jego chłopak chce powiedzieć.

– Tylko kilka razy. Nie dawałem rady, a ciebie nie było blisko. Potrzebowałem cię.

– Kurwa, Louis! Ty brałeś dragi!

– To było tylko kilka razy, przyrzekam. Nie mogłem spać, nie wysypiałem się, my się kłóciliśmy, a ja musiałem być na siłach.

– Wynoś się stąd. Serio, wynoś się.

– Harry...

– Nie chcę cię znać. Wynoś się. – Louis nie mógł być zły za ten wybuch złości, bo przecież milion razy zapewniał, że to tylko plotki, a on brzydzi się narkotykami.

– Kochanie, ja ciebie potrzebuję. Jestem czysty, naprawdę. Już dawno nie miałem w sobie niczego. Nawet alkoholu, mówię ci. Musisz mi zaufać. Dlatego właśnie mówiłem o tej przerwie, ja jej zwyczajnie potrzebuję. Nie daję już rady, Harry. To dla mnie za dużo. Za dużo koncertów, wywiadów, pisków, krzyków. Za dużo ludzi wokół mnie. Za dużo niewłaściwych ludzi, bo wśród nich nie było ciebie.

Styles był rozdarty i nie wiedział co robić. Czuł, że zawodzi swojego chłopaka i nie jest dla niego oparciem.

– Louis... obiecaj na naszą miłość, że już nie bierzesz i nigdy nie weźmiesz.

– A nie będziesz kazał mi spadać? Bardzo cię potrzebuję, słońce.

– Obiecaj.

– Obiecuję, Harry. Teraz i na wieczność. A teraz chcę buziaka i zgody.

 

 

≈

 

 

Louis siedział właśnie w gabinecie zarządu i czekał, aż wszyscy ludzie się zbiorą. Przyjechał niespodziewanie, ale poinformował menadżera, że to ważne. Znowu nie było zbyt przyjemnie, bo plotki o romansie z Danielle zabijały jego, jego związek i ich rodziny. Lots robiła wszystko, by się nie poddawali i dawała fanom znaki. Kilka dni wcześniej dodała zdjęcie w tęczowej fladze z podpisem „Wspieramy cię #miłośćtomiłość", za co był jej wdzięczny. Doceniał każdy gest dziewczyny, która walczyła o ich związek. Ba, każdy dzień to była jedna wielka walka. Ubiegłej nocy dość długo rozmawiał z mamą, bo potrzebował rady. Kobieta dowiedziała się o wszystkich tajemnicach, o kłamstwach, o narkotykach, alkoholu, o stanie psychicznym jej syna i ciągłych łzach.

– Coś się stało, Louis? – zapytał Simon, patrząc na swojego podopiecznego.

– Mogę zaczynać? Mam tu swoją umowę. – Pomachał plikiem papierów, gdzie skrupulatnie opisane były wszystkie jego zadania i obowiązki. – Pamiętacie, jak wspominałem o przerwie i ujawnieniu się? Myśleliście o tym?

– To nie jest dobry czas, Louis.

– Czy w ciągu tego miesiąca będzie czas?

– Nie, Louis, niedługo wracasz do studia, nowa trasa, nowe koncerty, nowi...

Dźwięk rozdzieranego papieru przerwał wypowiedź menadżera. Louis z bijącym sercem patrzył na dwie części umowy, które teraz były w jego rękach. I sam nie wierzył, że to zrobił.

– O kurwa – mruknął. – Ups, porwało się.

– Oszalałeś?

– Nie, Simon. Powiedziałem ci, co zrobię, jeśli nie będziemy grać na moich zasadach. W gazetach szybko zaczęto rozpisywać się na temat związku z Danielle. Teraz możesz ich poinformować o końcu mojej kariery.

– Jesteś nienormalny, Tomlinson. Chcesz końca? Możemy cię zniszczyć. – Louis czuł odrazę do mężczyzny, który często mówił, że Lou jest jego przybranym synem, a teraz mu groził.

– Już mnie zniszczyliście. Żegnam. – Rzucił w nich podartymi papierami i wyszedł z dumą.

W drodze do rodzinnego domu płakał, bo tak naprawdę to nie chciał kończyć kariery. Kochał śpiewać i dawać koncerty, ale nie mógł postąpić inaczej. Od razu przytulił się do matki, która z niecierpliwością czekała na jego powrót. Jej serce pękało na widok syna z mokrą twarzą, ale jeszcze bardziej pękało, gdy dowiadywała się, jak ten stacza się w dół.

– Jestem z ciebie taka dumna, synku – szepnęła.

– Tak bardzo się boję, mamo.

– Ludzie cię kochają, Louis. Jeśli są prawdziwymi fanami, to zrozumieliby związek z Harrym. A jeśli nie są, to nie ma co za nimi płakać. Chcesz czekoladę?

Pokiwał głową, kierując się do kuchni. Znowu miał dziesięć lat, problemy w szkole i kubek gorącej czekolady na pocieszenie. Temat zerwanej umowy nie pojawiał się w rozmowach przez najbliższe dwa dni. Rozmawiał codziennie wieczorem ze Stylesem, który myślał, że Lou ma w domu trochę rzeczy do zrobienia i nie chciał mu przeszkadzać. Dopiero trzeciego dnia usłyszał w radiu plotki o zakończonej karierze Tomlinsona i czuł zbulwersowanie, bo przecież to zwykłe kłamstwa. Mieli widzieć się po południu i już nie mógł doczekać się, aż opowie mu o wszystkim. Jednak prawda była o wiele gorsza, a on czuł się jak najgorszy śmieć, bo wiedział, że to przez niego. Zaczął przepraszać Louisa, a ten roześmiał się, mówiąc, że i tak nienawidził tej wytwórni, a każda inna przyjmie go z otwartymi ramionami.

Znowu oglądali film z udogodnieniami dla niewidomych, a Lou głaskał Harry'ego po ręce. W końcu zrobił zdjęcie i wrzucił je na swojego Instagrama z podpisem „Wolność." i publikował z uśmiechem. Chcąc zalogować się na swoje konto na Twitterze, zauważył zmianę hasła. Próbował wszystkich możliwych haseł, ale żadne nie pasowało. Czuł, że management już zaczął swoją zabawę i miał to w głębokim poważaniu.

Hahaha, jesteście ża-ło-śni.

Wysłał do Simona smsa, a ten odpisał sucho z informacją o jutrzejszym spotkaniu, podając godzinę i miejsce. Louis nie miał ochoty na nie jechać, ale był ciekaw, co wykombinowali.

– Kochanie – głos Stylesa wyrwał go z zamyślenia. – Gdyby mnie nie było, to nadal byś koncertował, prawda?

– Nie, kochanie, gdyby ciebie nie było, to zwyczajnie bym się zaćpał. Nie myśl już o tym.

Noc była straszna dla obojga z nich. Louis nie przyznał się do spotkania i rano skłamał, że musi pojechać do rodziców na chwilę i niedługo wraca. Siedząc w gabinecie, próbował zachować pozory dumy i dobrego trzymania się.

– Przedyskutowaliśmy sprawę, Louis, i uważamy, że możemy poprawić kilka punktów w umowie.

– Której umowie? Tej zerwanej?

– Podpiszemy nową. Widzieliśmy twoje zdjęcie.

– Cudowne, prawda? A widzieliśmy komentarze? Czy przeczytać wam kilka? – zapytał z ironią, bo ludzie zachwycali się fotografią i cieszyli się ujawnieniem, bo od dawna podejrzewali odmienną orientację ich idola.

– Louis, wydoroślej. Pozwolimy ci na ujawnienie, ale musisz udzielić wywiadu za jakiś czas. Na pewno jesteś gotowy na jawny związek z kaleką?

– Nie nazywajcie go tak.

– Ale taka jest prawda, Louis.

– On jest jedynie niewidomy, a te określenia są obraźliwe. Mógłbym zgłosić was za dyskryminację.

Zarząd nie chciał dłużej dyskutować z podopiecznym. Spędzili długie godziny na debatach we własnym towarzystwie, bo nie mogli utracić Tomlinsona. Był ich jedną z największych gwiazd i mieliby kolosalne straty, gdyby ten odszedł. I z drugiej strony związek z niepełnosprawną osobą był dobrym materiałem na reklamę. Chcieli ukazać chłopaka jako osobę, która zlitowała się nad chorym fanem.

Dwie godziny później podawali sobie ręce i cieszyli z dalszej współpracy. Prawnicy wytwórni mieli sporządzić odpowiednie umowy i za tydzień Louis miał stawić się na podpisaniu. I Harry był zobowiązany do kilku rzeczy, a teraz Lou musiał mu wszystko przekazać.

– Kochanie, jesteś? – zapytał Louis, wchodząc do domu i witając pustkę. Skierował się do salonu i zastał Stylesa na fotelu ze słuchawkami w uszach. Przejechał ręką po jego udzie, a ten wzdrygnął się i zatrzymał odtwarzany materiał. – Czego słuchasz?

– Audiobooka. Przestraszyłeś mnie.

– Prosiłem, żebyś nie słuchał na słuchawkach, jeśli jesteś sam w domu.

– Przepraszam, ale książka jest super. Jak rodzice?

– Właściwie... właściwie to byłem w wytwórni, Harry. Musimy porozmawiać, wstań na chwilę.

Chłopak pociągnął młodszego za rękę i po chwili usadowił na swoich kolanach. Harry od razu tulił się w niego i czekał na opowieść. W ciszy słuchał o zerwanej umowie, o podpisaniu nowej i wreszcie wolnym związku.

– Żartujesz, prawda? – powiedział wreszcie. Nie był gotowy na ujawnienie i jego największy koszmar właśnie miał się stać rzeczywistością.

– Damy radę, kochanie. Powiedziałem, że nie dam rady ukrywać tego dłużej i chcę przerwy jeśli nie pozwolą nam być razem. Jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważny i nie będę ukrywał naszego związku.

– Ale ja... o mój Boże, Louis, ja nie chcę, żeby ludzie wiedzieli. Nie chcę, żeby mnie nienawidzili, ja im nic nie zrobiłem – szepnął smutno. Jeszcze do niedawna cieszyły go wszystkie hejty na udawane dziewczyny Louisa i mógł być pewien, że i jego nie każdy pokocha.

– Jesteś cudowny, Harry, ludzie cię pokochają – powiedział Louis, jakby czytał mu w myślach. – Wyskoczymy na jakiś obiad? A może pojedziemy do mojego domu na coś dobrego? Mama na pewno ugotowała coś cudownego.

– Ja... ja chciałbym do siebie, Louis. Um... muszę to przemyśleć. – Styles wstał i nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. – Odwieziesz mnie?

– Kochanie...

– Ja... ja to przemyślę, Louis. Odwieź mnie, proszę.

– Porozmawiajmy, Harry.

– Zadzwonię wieczorem – skierował się w stronę korytarza, ciągle dotykając ściany. Jednak źle obliczył kroki i zderzył się z futryną. – Auć – jęknął cicho i złapał się za czoło. A tak pięknie szło mu przez ostatnie miesiące i obeszło się bez wypadków.

– Daj, pocałuję – powiedział Louis z uśmiechem, podchodząc do chłopaka. Złapał go za głowę i musnął czoło, na którym z pewnością pojawi się siniak.

– Zostaw mnie, Lou.

– Ucałowane miejsca bolą mniej! – zaśmiał się, bo to zawsze działało na jego siostry.

– Ja nie mam pięciu lat.

– Kochanie, uśmiechnij się. Naprawdę jesteśmy wolni, a nasze zdjęcie na moim Instagramie zebrało kilkaset tysięcy lajków!

– Jakie zdjęcie?!

– Naszych uroczych łapek. – Louis złapał go za rękę.

Styles czuł zdenerwowanie i ponownie prosił o odwiezienie do domu. Będąc na miejscu, bez zbędnego pożegnania rozstał się z Louisem i wszedł do środka. Głos jego mamy przywołał go do kuchni, więc zajął miejsce przy stole.

– Coś się stało, Harry? – zapytała kobieta, dla której syn był całym światem.

– Pamiętasz, jak wspominałem ci, że Louis zerwał umowę?

– Tak.

– No to dzisiaj był na spotkaniu z zarządem i mają podpisać nową.

– To chyba dobrze. – Kobieta nie rozumiała, o co chodzi. Na dodatek sinawy znak na jego czole nie wyglądał dobrze. – Co ci się stało w głowę? – zapytała, podchodząc i patrząc na czoło syna.

– Uderzyłem się, to nic takiego. Słuchaj, mamo. No i był w tym zarządzie i powiedział, że umowę podpisze tylko wtedy, gdy oni pozwolą mu ujawnić związek ze mną. A ja nie wiem, czy nawet tego chcę. Podobno dodał jakieś zdjęcie na Instagrama i jak zwykle ja nic nie mogę zobaczyć.

– Kochanie, nie możesz się smucić. – Przytuliła go. – Mówiłeś mu o swoich obawach?

– Tak, ale on nic nie rozumie. Mówi, że ta sława go męczy. On ćpał, mamo.

– Słucham? – Kobieta była oburzona, bo ledwie zdążyła zaakceptować związek syna ze sławnym muzykiem, a ten już przeradzał się w typową gwiazdkę, któremu sława uderzyła do głowy. Dość długo miała problem z zaufaniem Louisowi, który starał się i ciągle okazywał miłość dla jej syna. Bała się, że któregoś dnia Tomlinson zmęczy się niepełnosprawnością Harry'ego i zwyczajnie go zostawi, a Hazz tego nie zniesie.

– Podobno wziął coś kilka razy, gdy był w trasie i sobie nie radził.

– Mówiłam, że tak się skończy. Mówiłam, że przez sławę zacznie mu odbijać. Lepiej niech tutaj nie przychodzi.

– Mamo...

– Ale taka jest prawda, Harry! Mówiłam z ojcem, że możecie być razem pod warunkiem, że będzie się tobą opiekował. Jaką ja mam pewność, że i tobie czegoś nie da?

– Nie jestem głupi, mamo.

– Ale jesteś młody i zakochany.

– Dobra, nieważne. Nie było tematu. – Harry wstał z zamiarem pójścia do siebie i przemyślenia kilku spraw. Głos matki zatrzymał ją i kobieta poprosiła o rozmowę.

– Kochanie, ja rozumiem, że się martwisz, ale z drugiej strony przypomnij sobie, jak męczyły cię ustawki i wszystkie dziewczyny. Nie cieszysz się, że teraz będzie tylko twój?

– Czyli powinienem się na to zgodzić?

– Zrobimy wszystko, żeby nikt ciebie nie skrzywdził, Harry. Jesteś dla nas najważniejszy i nie pozwolimy, żeby stało ci się coś złego. – Przytuliła go, a on się wtulił i czuł, jakby znowu miał dziesięć lat.

– Kocham cię, mamo. – Czuł potrzebę wyznania miłości rodzicielce, bo już dawno spomiędzy jego warg nie wybrzmiały te słowa. Zresztą odkąd był z Louisem, jakoś rzadziej okazywał miłość najbliższym.

– Ja ciebie też, synku.

– Idę zadzwonić do Lou.

– Powiedz mu, że jeszcze raz weźmie narkotyki, to go zabiję osobiście.

Louis czuł się okropnie po kłótni z chłopakiem i miał wyrzuty sumienia, że nie powiedział mu wcześniej. Właśnie wchodził do domu rodzinnego, bo chciał z kimś pogadać. Lots od razu przyznała, że ich zdjęcie jest urocze, a ona nie może się doczekać, aż będzie mogła serduszkować ich selfie na Instagramie.

– Ta, muszę pogadać z mamą, idź do bliźniaczek – powiedział, bo wiedział, że zaraz te małe żmije by przybiegły i domagały się uwagi.

– Fizzy z nimi jest. Co się stało?

Usiedli w trójkę przy stole i mężczyzna zaczął opowiadać o sprzeczce. Kobiety rozumiały obawy Stylesa, ale nadal dopingowały temu związkowi. W pewnej chwili Lottie zerwała się z miejsca i wyszła do ogrodu, wybierając numer Harry'ego.

– Dzień dobry, słoneczko, co nowego? – powiedziała, gdy Hazz się odezwał.

– Nic takiego, a u ciebie? Jak randka?

– Było cudownie, przyniósł mi kwiaty i w ogóle jest tak uroczy, że aż go kocham.

– Bardzo się cieszę. Jest u was Lou?

– Właśnie z nim gadałam, co się dzieje, króliczku?

– Nie wiem, czy jestem gotowy na ujawnienie, Lots. Zawsze o tym marzyłem, a teraz jakoś się boję.

– To normalne, myślisz, że mi fajnie być jego sławną siostrą? Kurde, ludzie nadal mają moje zdjęcia, jak byłam gruba! A to serio boli. Ty jesteś cudowny i nie będą się z ciebie śmiać, jak ze mnie.

– To ty jesteś cudowna i powinnaś mieć w dupie, co mówią inni.

– Brzmi jak hipokryzja, wiesz o tym, prawda?

– Rozmawiasz z Harrym? – zapytał Louis, wychodząc na taras. – Daj mi go.

– To mój telefon!

– I moje kochanie, idź do domu. Cześć, skarbie – powiedział Lou, zabierając komórkę siostrze i witając się z chłopakiem.

Styles czuł ulgę i swego rodzaju radość, słysząc Tomlinsona. Przeprosił go za reakcję i mówił, że jest dumny z jego decyzji. Obiecał, że będzie trzymał jego stronę bez względu na decyzję i bardzo go kocha.

– Mogę przyjechać? – zapytał Lou, bo tęsknił za swoim ukochanym.

– Zostań z rodziną, zobaczymy się jutro czy coś.

– Ale możemy zobaczyć się dzisiaj, obejrzeć fajny film, albo porobić inne bardzo fajne i przyjemne rzeczy.

– Wpadaj.

Lou uśmiechnął się i dziesięć minut później żegnał się z rodziną. Jego mama namawiała go do przyjazdu ze Stylesem, a on skłamał, że mają kilka rzeczy do zrobienia i mogą wpaść jutro.

Chwilę po rozłączeniu do pokoju Hazzy wpadła Gemma i z uśmiechem witała się z bratem, którego ostatnio prawie w ogóle nie było w domu. Chłopak właśnie kierował się do szafy, by zabrać kilka swoich rzeczy.

– Już do niego jedziesz? O matko – jęknęła. – Zaraz się przeprowadzisz i całkowicie olejesz swoją siostrę.

– I tak przyjeżdżałabyś co kilka dni i siedziała nam na głowie.

– Dokładnie! – zaśmiała się. – Daj, pomogę ci.

Pakowała kolejne rzeczy do małej torby i zaoferowała podwiezienie. Styles prędko wybrał numer chłopaka i powiedział, że spotkają się na miejscu. Wtulił się w Louisa, gdy ten wreszcie się zjawił. 

– Byliście w Maku? – zapytał Tomlinson, czując zapach fast fooda.

– Jesteś okropny. – Harry uśmiechnął się.

– Pytam, bo myślałem, że zamówimy jedzenie czy coś.

– On może zjeść jeszcze ze dwa obiady – powiedziała Gem i przywitała się z chłopakiem brata. – Mogę zostać u was?

– Nie musisz wracać do domu? – Harry naprawdę nie chciał teraz siostry, bo już chciał być w sypialni.

– Jesteście obrzydliwi. – Skrzywiła się ze śmiechem.

– Przynajmniej nie zostaniesz ciocią. Pa.

Pożegnali się z dziewczyną i weszli do środka. Spędzili długie godziny na zajmowaniu się sobą i rozmowach. Noc nadeszła szybciej niż się spodziewali, a oni nadal rozmawiali. Louis opowiadał o materiale, nad którym niedługo będzie musiał pracować, a Harry opowiadał o spotkaniach z jego siostrą, gdy jego nie było blisko.

– Mogę wrzucić nasze zdjęcie? – zapytał Louis, gdy Harry był do niego przytulony, a światło lampki tak idealnie padało na ich ciała.

– Jakie?

– Takie teraz gdy mnie tulisz.

– Nie chcę na nim być.

– Czekają nas wspólne wywiady, a ty nie chcesz być na moim zdjęciu?

– Nie będzie wywiadów.

– Będą.

– Ni...

– Dobra, przytul się, bo robię. – Przycisnął głowę chłopaka do swojej klatki piersiowej i złapał go za rękę, łącząc na sercu.

– A wyglądam dobrze?

– Masz jakiegoś siniaka na boku, ale jest okej. A nie, czekaj, to malinka.

– Matko, zakryj to!

Louis roześmiał się, ale było już za późno na cokolwiek, bo wrzucał zdjęcie na swój profil z podpisem „Dwa serca w jednym domu". Czuł podekscytowanie, ujawniając się. Czuł, że od dziś będą wolni, a on nie będzie musiał udawać, że podobają mu się dziewczyny. Polubienia pojawiały się w zastraszającym tempie. Zupełnie jak komentarze, które pełne były wyznań miłości, zachwytów oraz hejtów.

O kuuuuurwa :O

WTFFFF  
Ja pierdole, wiedziałam omgggg

#JesteśmyZTobąLouis

#miłośćtomiłość

O mój Boże, Twój chłopak jest taki uroczy omgggg

KURWA MAC WRESZCIE DJDBBRBRBRJFJFJCJSJENDJDJ

Boże, te rzęsy :OOOO

Czochrałbym te loki

Po tym ostatnim w głowie Louisa pojawiło się krótkie „Wtf", bo nie mógł wyobrazić sobie, że ktoś inny przeczesuje włosy Harry'ego. Tylko on mógł się nimi bawić.

– Już dodałeś, prawda? – zapytał Styles, chociaż Tomlinson był pewien, że ten śpi.

– Tak.

– Są komentarze?

Brunet zaczął czytać kolejne i omijać te mniej pochlebne.

– Kłamiesz – powiedział Hazz, bo wiedział, że to nie mogło być tak kolorowo.

– Nie. Jeśli mi nie wierzysz, to włączę instagrama na twoim telefonie i program ci przeczyta.

– Chciałbym je zobaczyć – westchnął.

– Brzydko wyszedłem, więc lepiej nie.

Louis wiedział, że teraz szybko musi zmienić temat, bo humor u Stylesa zaczął się zmieniać i zaraz znowu pojawiłyby się słowa nienawiści do siebie. Obrócił się na bok i pozwolił, żeby Harry się w niego wtulił.

 

 

≈

 

 

– Tak bardzo się boję – powiedział Harry. Siedzieli właśnie w salonie i czekali, aż wszyscy przygotują się do wywiadu. Od ich zdjęcia minęły dwa tygodnie, a ludzie szaleli. Louis podpisał nową umowę, ale nowy start musiał zacząć się od całej prawdy. No może mieli pomijać ustawki i udawać, że Lou szukał swojej miłości, ale i ostatecznie ulokował uczucia w Harrym.

– Kochanie, będzie dobrze, mówiłem, że wszystkim się zajmą. Zapytają, jak się poznaliśmy i co nas w sobie urzekło. A potem przejdziemy do pytań o moją płytę.

– A potem mają być zdjęcia, a ja tak bardzo nie chcę.

– To tylko kilka ujęć, przytulę cię i damy radę. Już, uśmiechamy się. Wyglądasz cudownie. Bardzo cię kocham, pamiętaj o tym.

Louis ciągle trzymał rękę chłopaka, gdy odpowiadali na pytania. Bał się jeszcze bardziej niż Harry, ale starał się tego nie ukazywać.

– Właściwie to jest cudowny przypadek – powiedział Lou, gdy mieli opowiedzieć o swoim związku, i spojrzał na Harry'ego. – Harry był na koncercie z siostrą, a potem było jakieś spotkanie czy ja wyszedłem podpisać płyty i on tam stał taki przerażony i o mój Boże, wyglądał tak cudownie! Pamiętam, jak całą noc przeszukiwałem Twittera, by znaleźć Gem i wtedy napisałem do niej o numer. A ona tak długo nie chciała mi podać. Zresztą, dlaczego ona nie chciała mi dać twojego numeru? – zapytał, patrząc na Stylesa.

– Bo zawsze się złościłem, gdy podawała mój numer nieznajomym.

– Oh, racja, nadal to robisz. No i wtedy naprawdę długo zbierałem się w sobie, żeby napisać i zadzwoniłem któregoś wieczoru po pijaku.

– Boże, gadałeś wtedy takie głupoty, że żałuję, że tego nie nagrałem. – Harry uśmiechnął się.

– Tak! O mój Boże, to było żenujące. I potem tak strasznie się wstydziłem i chyba wybłagałem u ciebie adres i kupiłem ci czekoladki, ale wysłałem je pocztą, bo się wstydziłem przyjechać. Potem jakoś się tak potoczyło, pierwsze spotkania, pierwsze randki, zaprzyjaźnienie się z moimi siostrami, bo przecież Lots kocha swojego drugiego brata.

– Bo jestem tym lepszym bratem.

– Jak możesz...

Prowadząca przywołała ich do porządku, a oni czuli się rozluźnieni. Padały pytania o przyszłość, a Lou zapewnił, że w trasę jadą razem, bo nie wyobrażają sobie rozłąki.

– Grasz na pianinie, Harry? – zapytała, wspominając pierwszy filmik.

– Umm... czasami. Ale to nic takiego, takie... klikanie.

– Kłamiesz. Umiesz zagrać nawet moje kawałki.

– Jak się tego nauczyłeś? Dla niewidomych to chyba trudne, prawda? – Harry spiął się na słowo niewidomy.

– Ja... umm... nie wiem, jakoś ze słuchu. No i Louis mi pomagał.

– Nie myśleliście o wspólnym kawałku? Twój głos wydaje się całkiem dobry, sądząc po nagraniu.

Tego nie było w planie – pomyślał Louis, widząc zdenerwowanie chłopaka.

– Nie, raczej nie. Nie jestem muzykiem.

– Ale twój chłopak jest.

– I on jest utalentowaną częścią tego związku, więc niech tak zostanie.

– Jak materiał do płyty, Louis? Zdradzisz nam coś?

– Umm... kolejna płyta będzie dla mnie bardzo ważna, bo piosenki pisałem podczas poprzedniej trasy i to w momentach, gdy nie czułem się najlepiej. Będzie bardzo szczera i pełna uczuć.

– Nie baliście się reakcji świata na wasz związek? Przyznacie sami, że nie jesteście zwyczajnym związkiem.

– Co ma pani na myśli?

– Jesteś sławny, Louis, a Harry jest...

– A Harry jest najwspanialszą osobą z jaką mógłbym być i jestem wdzięczny Bogu, że postawił go na mojej głowie. Cieszę się, że wreszcie nie musimy się ukrywać i możemy pokazywać światu nasze uczucie. Celebrujemy miłość w każdej formie. Wierzymy, że powinniśmy świętować ją z otwartymi ramionami, bo miłość to miłość.

Harry uśmiechnął się i oparł czołem o ramię chłopaka. Ten pocałował go w czoło i czuł, że takie zdjęcie będzie też w materiale.

– Byłeś świetny, kochanie – powiedział Louis, gdy wywiad się skończył i mieli przygotować się do zdjęć.

Louis potrzebował odrobiny pudru, a stylistka postanowiła wydłużyć rzęsy Harry'ego delikatnym pociągnięciem tuszu. Mimo wszystko chłopak wykłócał się, że i tak nie zdejmie okularów. Znowu czuł się spięty i nie wiedział jak się zachowywać. Lou wszystko mu tłumaczył i chwilę później siedzieli przed kominkiem na podłodze, gdzie rozsypane były płyty. Tomlinson z miłością wpatrywał się w ukochanego i był z niego naprawdę dumny. Styles czuł się jak marionetka, gdy go ustawiali i nadal nie chciał zdjąć okularów. Każdy zdziwił się, gdy ten odłożył je na bok i dotknął twarzy Louisa. Czuł ten sam znajomy zarost, te same kości policzkowe, te same włosy i te same usta. To właśnie pod ich wpływem w kąciku jego oka pojawiła się łza i po chwili samotnie spłynęła po policzku.

– To było cholernie dobre – powiedział fotograf, uchwyciwszy chwilę.

– Nie możemy płakać, kochanie. Od dziś jesteśmy wolni. – Louis pocałował go. – Kocham cię najbardziej na świecie.

– Ja ciebie też. A powiesz mi szczerze, jak wyszedłem?

– Cudownie, kochanie. Lepiej niż te wszystkie brody wcześniej.

Wieczorem czekała ich kolacja z rodzicami obu chłopaków. Tomlinsonowie zaprosili Stylesów, mówiąc, że dawno się nie widzieli. Czasami spotykali się na podobne spotkania i spędzali ze sobą długie godziny. Lottie prędko podłapała kontakt z Gemmą, która od niedawna pracowała nad blogiem i tworzyła z przyjaciółką artykuły. Zaproponowała Lots napisanie kilku słów o modzie, a blondynka od razu zaczęła się cieszyć i gotowa była przynieść wszystkie materiały, by pytać, co może opisać.

Następnego dnia gazety rozpisywały się o gorącym romansie Tomlinsonsa. Mężczyzna był dumny, bo zdjęcia wyszły cudownie, a i ludzie polubili Stylesa. Leżeli razem w łóżku, a Lou czytał komentarze. Harry był z siebie dumny i czuł szczęście, że wszystko zmierza w dobrym kierunku.

Kolejne tygodnie wprowadzały ich w nastrój nagrywanej płyty, a Lou ciągle tworzył teksty. Dobry humor i rozkwitający związek miały wpływ na powstające piosenki, które pełne były miłości i uczuć. Podsyłał ukochanemu kolejne teksty i pytał o opinię. Jedna piosenka była specjalna i Lou czekał aż będą razem w jego domu. Zaprowadził Harry'ego do pianina i poprosił o chwilę uwagi. Spokojna ballada podbiła serce młodszego chłopaka, który przytulił się do ukochanego.

– Jest piękna – powiedział w końcu.

– Dlatego zagrasz ją razem ze mną na płycie.

 

 

≈

 

 

– Aha, fajnie, dzięki Lou. Wal się – powiedział Harry kolejny raz w przeciągu ostatnich dni. Płyta była prawie nagrana, wszystko wyglądało jak w bajce, a oni zaczynali się kłócić o zupełne drobnostki. Styles czuł się zazdrosny o chłopaka z zespołu Louisa, a Tomlisnon miał dość głupich sprzeczek i czuł się zmęczony. Na dodatek Lou trochę popłynął na imprezie ze znajomymi, a Hazz był zły, że zostawił go w domu i bawił się sam.

– Jezu, Harry, to tylko gitarzysta. No jak mam mieć zespół bez gitarzysty?

– Nie wiem, może go przeleć, to jeszcze będzie pełnił inną, ważną rolę.

– Nie bądź zazdrosny, dobrze wiesz, że nic do niego nie czuję.

– Dobra, daj mi spokój. Nie chce mi się ciebie słuchać.

Harry był rozdrażniony przez ostatnie dni i jedyne, o czym marzył, to spędzanie całych dni w łóżku. Nienawidził kłótni z ukochanym, a te ostatnio były na porządku dziennym. Kłócili się o rzeczy ważne i głupie drobnostki. Ale się kłócili, a to nie było fajne.

Louis czuł wkurwienie i miał ochotę się zabawić, zapominając o sprzeczkach z chłopakiem i ciężkich próbach przed trasą. Jeden SMS do znajomego i szykował się na imprezę w klubie z dużą ilością alkoholu. Najpierw krótki before u niego, a potem w miasto. Uśmiechnął się, gdy został przedstawiony Zaynowi. Liam zawsze miał świetnych przyjaciół dlatego i tym razem Lou wyczuwał świetną noc. Mieszali alkohole, a w pewnej chwili Malik wyjął foliowe torebeczki z tabletkami i białym proszkiem. Louis spojrzał na niego, a ten roześmiał się.

– Przestań, każdy to robi! – powiedział. – To dla lepszej zabawy i fajnieszych doznań! Chyba że wolisz coś zapalić.

Chwilę później Louis odpalał skręta, trzymając go w ustach. Smak trawki przypominał mu młodość, która została zabrana przez sławę. W trasie popalał czasami, ale to nie było to. Atmosfera zrobiła się luźna, a on czuł się coraz lepiej. Przed wyjściem do klubu jednak chciał czuć się jeszcze wspaniale i chwycił jeden z woreczków. Wolał proszek, bo tabletki działały na niego krócej. Oparł się o kanapę i dostarczył ciału kolejną dawkę alkoholu. Czuł dziwne mrowienie w nosie, ale wiedział, że za chwilę będzie panem wszechświata.

– Chodźmy gdzieś – powiedział Liam. – Jakiś bar czy klub. Cokolwiek.

Kierowali się w stronę najlepszych lokali, popalając trawkę i śmiejąc się. Louis czuł euforię i zawroty głowy. Miał ochotę na ostry seks i jeszcze więcej alkoholu. Poprosił o skręcenie do Stylesa, a mężczyźni spojrzeli na niego. Z podekscytowaniem wchodził do pokoju chłopaka, gdy otworzyła jego mama.

– Dobry wieczór, kochanie – powiedział, przylegając do niego. Harry właśnie leżał na łóżku i słuchał Audiobooka „Bóg nigdy nie mruga".

– Louis? – zapytał ze zdziwieniem. – Co ty tu robisz?

– O mój Boże, tak bardzo tęskniłem i tak strasznie chciałem cię mieć. – Mężczyzna mówił dziwnie szybko i prawie plątał mu się język.

– Dobrze się czujesz?

– Mogę sprawić, że też będziesz się dobrze czuć – szepnął, wsuwając rękę w spodnie młodszego chłopaka.

– Zostaw mnie, Lou.

– Oj, kochanie.

– Nie chcę, Louis. Zostaw mnie! – Styles czuł dziwny strach wobec natrętnego chłopaka. Zazwyczaj zaczynało się od buziaków, jakiegoś masażu, a nie tak na ostro.

– Kochanie... – Louis przywarł do jego szyi, a Harry zdrętwiał. Naprawdę zaczynał się bać.

– Nie chcę, Lou – szepnął. – Boję się.

– Czego? Mnie? Robiliśmy już to. – Wziął się za rozpinanie jeansów kochanka.

– Nie, Lou. – Złapał rękę mężczyzny i czuł, jak łzy zaczynają spływać po jego policzkach. Naprawdę się bał, bo nie chciał seksu, a Tomlinson był nachalny.

– Jasne, nie to nie. – Wstał z zamiarem wyjścia. – Ale potem nie zachowuj się, jak nadęta panienka skoro jest milion lepszych od ciebie.

– Louis...

Lou chodził po pokoju ze zdenerwowaniem. Jego ciało drżało, a on czuł, że może mieć wszystko. Czuł się jak Bóg i wcale nie potrzebował Stylesa do seksu. Otwierane drzwi wyrwały ich obu z zamyślenia.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała mama Harry'ego.

– Tak, mamo – szepnął chłopak.

– Płaczesz?

– Nie. Umm... nieważne, mamo.

– Dobrze się czujesz, Louis?

– Jasne.

Kobieta patrzyła na Tomlinsona z nieufnością, by za chwilę wyjść i opowiedzieć o wszystkim mężowi. Mężczyzna miał dziwne przeczucie, więc skierował się do pokoju syna. Ten leżał skulony na łóżku i prosił Louisa o spokój.

– Jaki spokój, co?! To tobie ciągle coś nie pasuje! – Brunet podniósł głos.

– Louis, porozmawiamy?

Ojciec Harry'ego zszedł z Tomlinsonem na dół i posadził go na krześle.

– Co pan robi?! – krzyknął Lou, gdy ten złapał go za włosy i wystawił jego twarz do światła. Mężczyzna znał te objawy – powiększone źrenice, katar, drgające ciało i drapanie się po rękach.

– Wypierdalaj z mojego domu – syknął, szarpiąc go za bluzę i zmuszając do wstania. – Wypierdalaj i widzę cię tutaj ostatni raz.

– Boże, Robin, zostaw go.

– On jest naćpany, nie widzisz tego?! – krzyknął na swoją żonę, która próbowała bronić chłopaka ich syna.

– Popierdoliło cię – mruknął Lou, poprawiając się i wychodząc na ulicę.

Czuł, jak jego euforia się zmniejsza i pojawia się dołek. Prędko dołączył do chłopaków w klubie. Poprosił Zayna na bok i zapytał, czy ma jakieś fajne cukierki na wieczór. Mężczyzna poprosił o zamknięcie oczu i otwarcie ust, a Lou robił to z uśmiechem. Kolejna dawka i kolejna euforia. Teraz był Bogiem parkietu i pozwalał Malikowi na obmacywanie się i ocieranie. Zarzucił ręce na jego ramiona i delektował się pocałunkami w szyję.

Gemma zdziwiła się, widząc faceta swojego brata w klubie z kimś zupełnie innym. Właśnie bawiła się ze znajomymi, gdy wpadła na Louisa. Czuła zażenowanie, widząc, jak obmacuje się z innymi, ale nic nie mogła zrobić. Wiedziała jednak, że ten nie będzie miał już wstępu do ich domu, bo nikt nie lubi zdradzieckich szmat. Jednak zrobiło jej się go żal, gdy zauważyła go po jakimś czasie niedaleko toalet, gdy opierał się o ścianę i trzymał za brzuch. Wydawał się nieobecny i miała wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje. Albo zwymiotuje wprost na ludzi stojących niedaleko.

– Wszystko w porządku, Louis? – krzyknęła, podchodząc bliżej.

– Zabierz mnie stąd – mruknął. – Albo daj mi coś.

– Wody? Chcesz wody, Louis?

– Muszę znaleźć Zayna.

– Co, nowa dupa? A mój brat pewnie ryczy w domu, co? – powiedziała z ironią.

– Daj mi, Gem.

Widziała jego mętny wzrok i chłopak się zataczał. Od razu zmiękło jej serce i podparła go ramieniem.

– Chcesz do domu, Lou? – zapytała.

– Tak. Chcę do domu, do Harry'ego.

– Ale Harry jest u nas.

– Chcę do Harry'ego.

Wsadziła chłopaka do taksówki i podała swój adres. Będąc na miejscu, poprosiła o chwilę postoju i poszła po ojca, bo nie była w stanie pomóc Louisowi.

– Nie chcę go tu widzieć – powiedział stanowczo mężczyzna, widząc Tomlinsona pijanego i naćpanego.

– Jezu, tato, z nim coś się dzieje. Mam go skierować do domu?

– Możesz go skierować nawet na odwyk, przyda mu się.

– Tato – powiedziała błagalnie, ciągnąc Louisa za rękę i pokazując, że nie da rady. Spojrzała na ojca, a on ugiął się.

Louis nie był do końca pewien, gdzie jest, która godzina, jaki dzień czy jakie stulecie. Miał ochotę wymiotować i czuł smutek. Nienawidził siebie i swojego życia. Przytulał się do toalety, zupełnie nie dbając o mężczyznę stojącego nad nim.

– Zabiję cię, Louis – usłyszał.

– Czyli już nie jesteśmy rodziną? – mamrotał.

– Nie i mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie będziemy. Miałeś opiekować się naszym synem, zaufaliśmy ci.

– Ja go kocham.

– Ty jesteś pijany i naćpany. Co wziąłeś?

– Nic.

– Mów co wziąłeś albo zadzwonię na policję.

– No mówię, że nic!

Mężczyzna złapał chłopaka za ubranie i rzucił na podłogę, przeszukując mu kieszenie i portfel. Nie miał za grosz delikatności, bo uważał, że Louis na nią nie zasługuje.

– Kokaina, Louis?

– Ja nawet nie wiem. Zayn miał. Najpierw proszek, potem tabletki.

– Wstań, położysz się gdzieś.

– Mogę u Harry'ego?

– Zbliż się do niego na odległość metra, a cię zabiję.

– Ale ja naprawdę nic nie zrobiłem.

– Zamknij już się, nie mogę cię słuchać. Zadzwonić do twoich rodziców?

– Nie, oni śpią.

– Przynajmniej oni – mruknął Robin, pomagając położyć się Louisowi na kanapie.

Harry słyszał z dołu głos swojego chłopaka i ojca. Nie wiedział, o co chodzi, więc zawołał mamę, a ta przytuliła go. Kobieta nie wiedziała jak wytłumaczyć całą sytuację i teraz cieszyła się, że jej syn jest niewidomy, bo przynajmniej oszczędzał sobie takiego widoku.

– Louis się napił i przyjechał z Gemmą, śpi na kanapie, skarbie. Idź do siebie.

– Wszystko z nim w porządku?

– Tak.

– To dlaczego tato na niego krzyczy?

– Nie krzyczy, Harry, po prostu z nim rozmawia.

Louis nie mógł usnąć, kręcąc się z boku na bok. Alkohol zaczął znikać z jego żył, a on czuł się jak gówno. W końcu zabrał swój koc i poduszkę i poszedł do pokoju Harry'ego. Nie wiedział, czy powinien wcisnąć się na łóżko, czy jednak zająć inne miejsce. W końcu położył się na podłodze i skulił do pozycji embrionalnej.

Już od rana panowała napięta sytuacja. Louis długo nie mógł usnąć, a rano dalej miał doła. Na dodatek bolała go głowa i miał ochotę płakać. Wczołgał się na łóżko swojego ukochanego, gdy zauważył, że ten już nie śpi.

– Co się wczoraj stało? – zapytał Harry.

– Wkurzyłem się na ciebie i napisałem do Liama. On przyprowadził takiego Zayna, a Zayn miał... miał cukierki.

– Cukierki?

– Narkotyki, Harry. Ja tak bardzo przepraszam – powiedział, wybuchając płaczem.

– Chciałeś mnie zgwałcić, Louis.

– Boże, kochanie, wiem, pamiętam, tak strasznie cię przepraszam. Ja naprawdę nie chciałem, po prostu... Boże, żałuję tego wszystkiego. Kocham cię, Harry.

– Gdybyś mnie kochał, to byłbyś delikatniejszy. To bolało, Louis.

– Wiem, kochanie, przepraszam! Już naprawdę ciebie nie dotknę! Czuję się tak cholernie źle. Tak mi pusto, tak bardzo nienawidzę życia.

– Nie możesz tak mówić.

– Ale taka jest prawda. Wybacz mi, prawda?

– Nie wiem, Louis. To bolało. Zdradziłeś mnie?

– Nie, na pewno nie! Kocham tylko ciebie! Ale... umm... właściwie to tańczyłem z Zaynem i umm... on mnie całował po szyi, ale nic innego!

– Nienawidzę cię, wynoś się.

Harry skierował się do łazienki, by móc zamknąć się i w spokoju opanować nerwy. I jego rodzice nie byli zachwyceni wizytą Louisa. Ojciec Hazzy pozwolił sobie zadzwonić do rodziców mężczyzny i poprosić o zabranie syna.

Następne dni były napięte dla obu rodzin. U Tomlinsonów każdy był zły na Louisa, a u Stylesów temat chłopaka był zakazany. Harry pojechał z Gemmą na weekend do dziadków, by oderwać się od plotek i płaczu w poduszkę. Hazz czuł spokój, siedząc w ogrodzie i rozkoszując się słońcem. Tymczasem Louis szykował się do odwiedzenia rodziny chłopaka i przeproszenia ich. Sam nie miał kontaktu z ukochanym od czasu swojego feralnego wieczoru. Teraz mijał tydzień, a on musiał naprawić szkody. Miał bukiet kwiatów i drogą whisky, ale mimo to czuł, że to za mało. Nacisnął dzwonek i czuł się jak mały chłopiec, który musi przeprosić sąsiadkę za zbitą szybę. Od razu spotkał go zimny wzrok głowy rodziny, a on przełknął głośno ślinę i poprosił o chwilę rozmowy. Mężczyzna miał skrzyżowane ręce, gdy stał w kuchni wraz z żoną, która miała wzrok bardziej przyjazny. Louis ze spuszczoną głową przyznawał się do błędów i bycia głupią gwiazdką. Podniósł ją, dopiero gdy zaczął mówić o przyszłości z ich synem, bo te plany nigdy się nie zmienią.

– My ci nie ufamy, Louis – usłyszał.

– Tak, wiem, mają państwo prawo. Jednak chciałbym pokazać, że ja na poważnie myślę o Harrym. Niedługo mam trasę, mamy wspólną piosenkę, do której kręcony będzie teledysk. Nie myślę o nim jako o współautorze kawałka. Jest dla mnie ważną częścią mojego świata, bo jest moim chłopakiem. Moim mężczyzną na całe życie.

Zapanowała nieprzyjemna cisza, a on nie wiedział co zrobić. Odwrócić się i odejść czy jednak dostanie jakieś słowo od Stylesów?

– Pokaż, że nie jesteś taki, jak ostatnio byłeś, a pomyślimy, czy w ogóle pozwolimy jechać naszemu synowi w trasę z osobą twojego pokroju.

– Dziękuję. Na pewno nie będzie już takich sytuacji. Chciałem też podziękować za opiekę. Nie wiem, co by się ze mną stało. Dziękuję – powtórzył.

– Proszę.

– A mogę zobaczyć się z Harrym?

– Jest z Gemmą u dziadków.

– Mogę dostać adres?

– Wracają jutro.

Louis kiwnął głową i spojrzał na kwiaty zostawione na stole. Westchnął i pożegnał się, kierując do wyjścia. Do drzwi odprowadziła go matka chłopaka, a on spojrzał na nią smutno.

– Czy gdybym oświadczył się Harry'emu, to miałaby pani coś przeciwko? – zapytał.

– Jeszcze nie teraz, Louis. Jeszcze nie teraz.

Następnego dnia znowu zjawił się w domu Stylesów, bo musiał porozmawiać z Harrym twarzą w twarz. Chłopak uśmiechnął się, słysząc jego głos i bez słowa się przytulił, przyznając się do tęsknoty.

– Powinienem cię przeprosić, Harry. Należą ci się ogromne przeprosiny i słowa to za mało, wiem. Dlatego chciałbym, żebyś dał mi jeszcze jedną szansę, a ja pokażę ci, że umiem być odpowiedzialny.

– Żadnych narkotyków, Louis.

– Żadnych narkotyków – powtórzył Tomlinson.

– I żadnych gwałtów?

– Nie, kochanie. Żadnej przemocy, to było okropne, wiem. Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę. Pamiętasz kawałek, który pomagałeś mi pisać, prawda? Musimy nagrać go razem. To będzie hit na płycie.

– Nigdy w życiu, Louis!

– Zróbmy to, Harry. Zaufaj mi, będzie dobrze.

 

 

≈

 

 

– To będzie cudowne! – powiedział Louis, oglądając skończony teledysk. Składał się on z filmików nagranych przez ostatni rok. Wspólne wakacje z Harrym, grille rodzinne i wygłupy. Obnażał ich ze wszystkich tajemnic i świat miał poznać ich związek od wewnątrz.

– Ja go nawet nie widzę!

– Ale jest super, musisz mi zaufać! Wychodzi jutro o północy, już nie mogę się doczekać.

Płyta była zakończona, trasa zaplanowana, a Harry zgodził się na duet. Louis czuł ścisk w klatce piersiowej za każdym razem, gdy ćwiczył ze Stylesem ich numer. Oni obaj przygotowywali się na kolejne miesiące poza domem. Rodzice chłopaka coraz bardziej ufali Louisowi, a Hazz jakoś tak samoistnie wprowadził się do domu Lou, gdzie spędzał całe dnie.

Następnego dnia z podekscytowaniem czekali na odpowiednią godzinę. Byli właśnie u Tomlinsonów i nikt nie chciał spać, bo oficjalnie czekali na teledysk. Byli dumny z pracy i z siebie. Już od rana Louis sprawdzał powiadomienia i reakcje na filmik. Ludzie się wzruszali i gratulowali związku.

– Ale na pewno nie ma hejtów? – dopytywał Styles, ale Lou mówił prawdę, mówiąc, że każdy ich kocha. – Czuję się jak gwiazda!

– Bo jesteś gwiazdą, skarbie. Idę do toalety, możesz przesłuchać do końca. – Rzucił telefon na łóżko, gdzie nadal leciała piosenka.

– Poleciałem do Amsterdamu bez ciebie i wszystko, co mogłem zrobić to myśleć o tobie – nucił Harry. Naprawdę kochał ten kawałek. Był szczery i ukazywał ich związek pełen tęsknoty i ukrywania. – Pojedziemy do Amsterdamu, Louis? – zapytał, słysząc, że chłopak już wrócił.

– Będziemy tam chyba w grudniu, a co?

– A nic, skoro mamy o nim śpiewać to chciałbym go zwiedzić.

Leżeli, napawając się własną obecnością i rosnącym sukcesem.

Sukcesem też okazała się trasa, na którą bilety wyprzedawały się w minutę. Fani szaleli za Louisem Tomlinsonem i jego chłopakiem. Harry już nie był taki spięty i chętniej udzielał wywiadów. Jedynie pozowanie do zdjęć sprawiało mu problem, bo nie wiedział jak się zachowywać. Miesiące mijały, a on uczył się być gwiazdą. Nie czuł tęsknoty za domem, bo jego dom był tuż obok i zasypiał w nim każdej nocy. Bo dom to nie zawsze cztery ściany – czasami to para ramion i bijące serce.

W grudniu rzeczywiście czekały ich dwa koncerty w Amsterdamie, a Harry czuł podekscytowanie. Siedział przy pianinie i czuł atmosferę szczęścia i podekscytowania. Teraz liczył się dla niego tylko wspólny duet i dobrze zaśpiewana piosenka. Louis uciszał publiczność, bo akurat ten kawałek powinien być słuchany w ciszy. Tak powiedzieli kiedyś w wywiadzie i tego się trzymali na koncertach.

– Nie idź jeszcze – usłyszał po skończonej piosence. – Albo chodź. – Tomlinson pociągnął go za rękę. Objął go, prowadząc bliżej krawędzi sceny. – Chcielibyśmy podziękować każdemu za przyjście. To dla nas szczególny czas, bo półtora roku temu pisałem tutaj nasze „Always you". I początkowo miała być to przyjemna piosenka z dźwiękami gitary, ale potem uświadomiłem sobie, że to jest kawałek dla naszej dwójki i pianina. Za nami trudny okres, pełen wzlotów i upadków, ale teraz stoimy tutaj i mamy ochotę dzielić się naszą miłością. Podczas ostatniej trasy moje życie było jednym wielkim kłamstwem, ale dziś przychodzimy do was z czymś innym. – Louis pokazał pudełko z pierścionkiem zaręczynowym, a tłum zaczął piszczeć. Harry nic nie rozumiał i stawał się coraz bardziej poddenerwowany. – Na trzy! Jeden.... dwa... i trzy! Głośno!

– Wyjdziesz za niego, Harry?! – krzyknął tłum, a Louis czuł dumę, że to wyszło tak pięknie.

**Author's Note:**

> * wszelkie piosenki użyte tutaj to cytaty z autentycznych kawałków Louisa Tomlinsona/Harry'ego Stylesa
> 
> Umm, hej, dzień dobry, dobry wieczór. Właśnie wybiła druga w nocy, a ja czuję jak do oczu napływają mi łzy. Dlaczego? Bo to one shot pisany w czerwcu. Miał być moim treningiem, powrotem do weny, rozerwaniem się. Nie miałam w planach go publikować. Ba, ja zapomniałam o nim i przypomniałam sobie przez jeden obrazek na grupie. A potem posypały się prośby o publikację. Gdybym mogła, to uściskałabym każdego kto namawiał mnie do tego. Każda opinia jest dla mnie ważna, każde słowo wsparcia. Wszystko to daje mi wenę i kopa, by pisać i nie wycofywać się z Wattpada. A taki był mój plan, szczerze mówiąc. Jednak jestem, zostałam, pewnie zostanę na dłużej, bo w planach mam dwa świąteczne (i prawie świąteczne) one shoty. Od Was zależy czy będą na moim profilu. Niżej oczywiście wrzucę pomysły, ale teraz chciałabym prosić o opinię. Uczę się z każdą kolejną pracą, z każdym nowym zdaniem i z każdym nowym rozdziałem. Dlatego muszę wiedzieć jak mi idzie i czy są postępy. Jest tu około 50 stron, jak dla mnie jest to bardzo dużo, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że napisałam to w dwa dni, bo całą pracę pisałam od nowa. Dlatego liczę, że docenicie i jakoś się odwdzięczycie. Boże, co ja piszę, przecież tutaj i tak nikt pewnie nie dotrwał, bo przynudzam. Teraz enjoy, a ja lecę spać.  
> PS. Chwaliłam się, że poprzedni os "Learn to love again" został oficjalnie przetłumaczony na rosyjski? Jeśli nie to już wiecie! xx


End file.
